themultiverserevampedfandomcom-20200214-history
Bandana Dee
Bandana Dee is a bandana wearing Waddle Dee who wields a spear. He is one of the main characters in the Multiverse who works for King Dedede as his assistant. Bandana Dee is a very nice Waddle Dee who is very loyal to King Dedede, but is also friends with Kirby, much to Dedede's dismay. Bandana Dee often is very kind to new visitors of the multiverse and often teaches them about various things in the multiverse. Bandana Dee is very cautious at times and tries to avoid making bad decisions, and often does different things from what the others do because of this. He is also sometimes forgetful or clumsy and sometimes isn't very helpful, as he sometimes just does nothing to help the situation. Bandana Dee also has a tendency of saying "h." a lot. Attacks/Forms In battle, Bandana Dee could use his various spear techniques that he has used in the past. He could also add elements to his spear after the WoL event, where Gooey's spirit gave him the ability to do so. He can use one of 5 different elements: Sizzle, Blizzard, Zap, Splash, and Bluster. He also can combine the 5 elements to upgrade his spear to a Super Spear, but he only uses this technique when fighting a very strong enemy. Alongside this, Bandana Dee could also use a Parasol and a Beam wand to attack. He actually has much more power than he usually shows, he just never uses this power because it tires himself out to use too much of it. Some of Bandana Dee's most notable moves include: # Spear Thrust # Back Thrust # Skyward Thrust # Ground Thrust # Moon Drop # Waddle Spear Throw # Waddle Spear Barrage # Waddle Triple Throw # Multispear Attack # Waddle Copter # Parasol Drill # Parasol Dive # Beam Whip # Wave Beam If Bandana Dee gains the power of a Smash Ball, he is able to use two other moves. These being sending the opponent to the Megaton Punch Arena and slamming them into the ground through Planet Popstar, and using the Super Ability, Flare Beam to summon a giant ball of energy that he can control and attack with. Relations 'King Dedede' As King Dedede is his boss, he is often seen with him, and usually tries to help him in any situation he's there for. He also emotionally supports Dedede often whenever he isn't feeling right. He often refers to Dedede as "b0sS". 'Naluigi' Bandana is good friends with Naluigi, who he often hangs out with and messes around with. Bandana Dee often uses his phone to call Naluigi when he needs help, as Naluigi can usually use his admin command powers to help in the current situation. The two notably made a machine that shoots a giant laser that was used to defeat Eirin Yagokoro, though the machine hasn't been seen since then. 'Sailor Dee' Sailor Dee is Bandana Dee's brother, who was separated from him after he joined Meta Knight's crew on the Halberd. However, since then he has been reunited with him after King Dedede found him washed up in the shore after the events of Kirby: Planet Robobot. But because Sailor Dee was in the cold waters for so long, his personality has changed a lot since then and he is very shy. And thus, he often doesn't like to go outside or talk to others. Bandana Dee often supports him while he's hiding from others and tries to help him to become braver. Trivia *Bandana Dee's favorite drink is apple juice. *Bandana Dee breaks the fourth wall very frequently. **This includes mentioning this wiki and how he "added this page" to the wiki. *Bandana Dee is one of the most wholesome characters in all of the Multiverse. *Bandana Dee cannot swear, so he usually replaces any swear word in his sentences with "hecc".